


Research

by maysenpanda



Series: Remain On Earth [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysenpanda/pseuds/maysenpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series involved a lot of research. Here are some links and notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

The quote I have assigned to this work was the preface for  _Les Misérables_. This quote also inspired the title for the entire series,  _Remain On Earth_.

> "So long as there shall exist, by reason of law and custom, a social condemnation, which, in the face of civilisation, artificially creates hells on earth, and complicates a destiny that is divine, with human fatality; so long as the three problems of the age-- the degradation of man by poverty, the ruin of woman by starvation, and the dwarfing of childhood by physical and spiritual night-- are not solved; so long as, in certain regions, social asphyxia shall be possible; in other words, and from a yet more extended point of view, so long as ignorance and misery remain on earth, books like this cannot be useless."
> 
> _Hauteville House, 1862_

* * *

[_Les Misérables_ Lyrics - Broadway Musical](http://www.allmusicals.com/l/lesmiserables.htm)

 

 

 


End file.
